


Spring days in Italy

by MonBu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, I've never been to Italy, M/M, a shit ton of fluff, fight me, romantic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Những ngày mưa sẽ vẫn còn dài, dài lắm.<br/>Sẽ là những ngày mùa xuân đẹp trời ở Ý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring days in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là một fic tui viết rấtttt lâu rồi, cho tình yêu của tui :3 Tình yêu của tui là D18, mặc dù tui cũng thích nhiều cặp khác, nhưng với tui thì D18 dường như có gì đó rất khác biệt :3 Lần này tui viết lại, chỉnh sửa nhiều chỗ (thật ra là hầu hết), và đặt thêm nhiều cảm xúc hơn :3 Kiểu như, hồi đấy viết fic này theo kiểu fan service, cố nhét H vào OTL… Đọc lại thấy não tàn vl…  
> À còn đây là nghĩa của mấy câu tiếng Ý ở dưới:  
> “Fragola!” – Dâu đây!  
> “Lui è dolce dentro e amaro fuori.” – Cậu ta ngọt ngào trong tâm hồn và đắng nghét ở bên ngoài.  
> “Mi da’ un chilo di mele.” – Bán tôi một cân táo.  
> “Ah, mi dispiace!” – Ah, xin lỗi!  
> Xin lỗi vì cái thứ tiếng Ý nửa mùa và chúc vui vẻ :3

Anh thích khí hậu ở Ý.

Cậu cũng vậy.

Trời mưa vào mùa xuân nhưng không nặng hạt, chỉ là lớt phớt, đi không cần dù.

Sẽ là anh tỉnh dậy vào vào mỗi sáng, người vẫn còn vương mùi thơm thoảng nhẹ của cậu. Sẽ là cậu với làn da trắng sứ đầy vết cắn được che dấu hờ hững qua lớp vải của áo sơ-mi trắng mà anh mặc tối qua, tay cầm cốc cà-phê không đường đắng ngắt ngồi trên bậu cửa sổ nhìn về phía xa xa, hướng về phía cảng biển đang hực sáng.

Mưa vẫn rơi, rắc những hạt pha lê trong suốt xuống đường phố đang dần đông đúc.

Sẽ là mùi bánh mì mới ra lò, mùi đất ẩm, mùi nắng, mùi cà-phê, mùi rau củ,…tất cả hòa quyện vào làn mưa nhẹ, mang hương vị hoài niệm của một ngày xa xăm nào đấy, khi mọi thứ còn quá mới mẻ với hai con người lạc lõng.

Thật bình dị.

Anh nhìn cậu với cốc cà-phê trên tay, nghiêng đầu ngắm nhìn mọi góc cạnh của cậu. Có lẽ nó đã trở thành một thói quen, một sở thích khi được thấy chàng trai vào mỗi sáng với vẻ ngoài thật trầm tĩnh như vậy.

Cậu đẹp như quê hương anh vào mùa mưa. _Một sự ví von khá ngớ ngẩn_ , anh phì cười.

Anh yêu cậu. Yêu mái tóc, màu da, yêu cái liếc mắt, yêu cái cách giọng nói cậu trầm và rung nhẹ nơi cuống họng, cả cái cách cậu phát âm tiếng Ý kiểu người Nhật. Có lẽ đó cũng là lý do anh yêu luôn cả quê hương cậu.

Nhật Bản. Cậu đẹp như đất nước mặt trời mọc vào một mùa mưa ẩm ướt những ngày hè.

Hình như Nhật Bản mùa này cũng mưa, hoặc không. Anh lại cười.

“Ngừng việc cười cợt đi, Ngựa Chứng.”

Anh ngừng cười khi cậu nói, đôi mắt màu hoàng kim nheo lại nhìn một cách trìu mến con người đang ngồi trên bậu cửa. Gương mặt lạnh, kiêu ngạo nhưng cũng thật gần gũi của cậu làm anh mê mẩn.

Rất đẹp.

Trời vẫn mưa.

“Fragola! Fragola!” tiếng rao bán dâu của một người phụ nữ vang lên từ ngôi chợ gần đấy, hòa quyện cùng tiếng mưa rơi nhẹ trên mái hiên.

Điều đấy làm cho anh nhớ về việc bà chủ cho thuê nhà thỉnh thoảng cũng hay mua dâu và làm panna cotta cho họ. Anh nghĩ có lẽ bà ấy quý họ vì họ là những người duy nhất thuê nhà ở đây. Căn nhà này đã trở nên khá cũ, tuy vậy nó rất rộng và mỗi tầng là một phòng nối liền, mọi thứ cũng rất cổ kính và có gì đó khiến Kyoya thích. Chỉ cần cậu thích là đủ.

Bên cạnh đó, bà cũng có vẻ rất quý Kyoya.

“Lui è dolce dentro e amaro fuori.” Anh nhớ lại lời người phụ nữ và bất giác mỉm cười. Phần ngọt ngào trong tâm hồn đôi khi chỉ thể hiện với người già thôi thì phải.

Trời dần ngớt mưa.

Anh tiến đến bên cậu, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Bầu trời buổi sáng trong như gương, lại có vài đám mây bàng bạc phủ khắp chân trời. Tiếng rao bán dâu của người phụ nữ nay đã nhạt dần vào những thanh âm khác, những thứ thanh âm báo hiệu một ngày mới lại bắt đầu với một cơn mưa gột rửa mọi thứ.

Anh chợt đưa tay ra sờ lên gò má lạnh của cậu, ngón cái khẽ xoay tròn trên làn da nhẵn mịn. Đoạn anh kéo cậu lại gần, nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên đôi môi của chàng trai. Vị cà-phê đắng lan sang miệng anh, nhưng lại ngọt dịu một cách kì lạ. Lòng người đàn ông trở nên yên bình không rõ lý do, một cảm giác thật mơ hồ.

Có lẽ là vì hôm nay là một ngày mưa có Kyoya bên cạnh.

“Em muốn đi chợ không? Chúng ta có thể mua một ít lê hoặc táo gì đấy về nấu với rượu vang.” Anh hỏi khi họ dứt ra. Thật may là anh đã kịp dừng lại trước khi cậu khó chịu và cắn vào lưỡi anh như lần trước.

“Mua cam nữa.”  cậu trả lời và ngáp dài.

Anh mỉm cười nhìn cậu. Vì mấy đứa trẻ cháu của chủ nhà có vẻ thích ăn kem với sốt cam nên thi thoảng họ mua cam về và làm sốt, sau đó san nửa cho chúng. Kyoya luôn có cách quan tâm đến người khác của riêng mình khi cậu đã thực sự có cảm tình với ai đấy.

Người đàn ông thấy bỗng dưng muốn ôm cậu, và thế là anh làm ngay.

“Em cắn đau thật đấy…” anh nói khi cảm nhận hàm răng sắc của cậu trên vai mình.

 

Kyoya thật sự không dịu dàng chút nào.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Mi da’ un chilo di mele.” anh chỉ vào đống táo đỏ tươi xếp thành dãy trên quầy hàng. Quầy trái cây được bày trước một quán ăn sáng, vì thế việc một người đàn ông châu Á có vẻ ngoài nổi bật đi cạnh một người đàn ông tóc vàng điển trai thu hút khá nhiều ánh nhìn. Hầu hết những người nhìn đều là khách vãng lai hoặc người mới chuyển đến.

Dino có vẻ không để ý lắm đến việc mọi người nhìn ngó. Chính xác thì, cả hai người họ đều đã quen với việc đấy. Họ đã sống ở khu vực này đủ lâu để ai cũng biết đến, và dần dà ai cũng quen với sự hiện diện của họ. Ban đầu người ta còn bàn tán một chút về mấy cái hình xăm và cái roi của anh hay cặp tonfa của cậu, thậm chí có người nói về mối quan hệ giữa họ, nhưng rồi mọi thứ chìm dần xuống và hai người sống trong một môi trường thân thiện hơn bao giờ hết, lẽ dĩ nhiên là vì cả hai đã giải quyết một số chuyện chướng mắt trong vùng giúp họ.

Mọi thứ cứ trôi qua bình dị, từng chút từng chút một, và đến một ngày cả hai không mang theo vũ khí bên mình nữa. Ban đầu họ mang theo là vì thói quen, bởi vì cả hai đều đã sống một cuộc sống mắc kẹt giữa những vụ tranh giành quyền lực, lúc nào cũng trong tình trạng cảnh giác cao độ. Nhưng nơi đây, ở một vùng ven biển thưa thớt dân cư, mọi thứ đã trở nên khác hẳn. Dino vẫn quản lý nhà, nhưng vì mọi thứ đang ở thời kì tĩnh lặng nhất của nó nên việc sống cùng cậu ở đây cũng không gây rắc rối nhiều cho cả hai gia tộc.

“Kyoya, em muốn ăn cá hay ăn gà cho bữa tối?”

Cậu đang mải nhìn mấy quả lê xanh bóng, nghe thấy thế ngẩng đầu lên nhìn người đàn ông.

“Thế còn bữa trưa?”

“Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ ăn trưa với hamburger, thích nhé.” anh nói vui vẻ.

Cậu quay người bỏ đi, cho một tay vào túi quần, tay còn lại đã cầm một quả mận từ lúc nào, đang cho lên miệng cắn.

“Ê này khoan đã, Kyo- Ah, mi dispiace!” người đàn ông vội vàng xin lỗi khi bị ông bán hàng túm lại vì quả mận, nhanh chóng trả tiền và đuổi theo cậu.

“Lần sau lấy cái gì thì báo trước chứ.” Anh nói, mắt nheo lại và cau có. Nhưng nói gì vậy, cậu luôn làm theo ý mình, có bao giờ nghe ai đâu. Dù sao đó cũng là một sự cố gắng để thay đổi tính cách tùy tiện ấy của chàng trai.

Bầu trời trong như một tấm gương vừa được lau sạch và trong không khí vẫn còn vương mùi đất ẩm. Nó khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn đôi chút.

Những người đi đường, những hoạt động mua bán, sinh hoạt diễn ra ồn ào, nhưng tất cả không làm cậu cảm thấy khó chịu chút nào, ngược lại dường như còn có thứ gì đó nhen lên trong lòng.

Sự thân thuộc, sự hoài niệm.

Nó làm cậu nhớ về Namimori, về những ngày xuân nơi quê hương cậu, những ngày se se lạnh vào sáng sớm và ấm áp dần vào buổi trưa, thi thoảng lại có một cơn mưa trái mùa tạt ngang qua – mau lẹ và nhẹ nhàng như một bóng hình thân quen nào đấy.

Nó làm cậu nhớ về Namimori, nhưng nó không khiến cậu muốn rời bỏ nơi này và quay trở về đấy.

Dino đã từng nói, mặc dù cậu không muốn thừa nhận là mình ghi nhớ cái câu nói khó ưa đấy của anh ta, rằng cậu đã không còn thuộc về Namimori nữa. Namimori vẫn ở đấy, vẫn sẽ không thay đổi cho dù là bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, nhưng tuổi học trò của cậu với nó đã chấm dứt. Rồi cậu sẽ lớn hơn nữa – như lúc này chẳng hạn, ở cái tuổi người ta bắt đầu nghĩ đến gia đình – và Namimori sẽ không thể giữ chân cậu lại mãi. Vì cậu là một đám mây không giới hạn.

Với cậu bây giờ, thứ cậu cần bảo vệ nhất lại là Vongola. Chỉ cần nhà còn, Namimori sẽ còn.

Hiện tại, Vongola vẫn ổn, thế nên Hibari – người không bao giờ lơ là dù chỉ một giây – đã cho phép mình thả lỏng ra một chút. Có lẽ vì vậy, hoặc vì bên cạnh cậu đã có Dino. Hibari biết anh sẽ không bao giờ để cậu rơi vào rắc rối, kể cả khi đó là rắc rối do chính cậu gây ra. Nếu là vì Dino, thì có lẽ việc rời khỏi Ý cũng sẽ khó như rời khỏi Namimori lúc trước vậy.

Việc trở nên rảnh rỗi cũng khiến cậu có thêm thời gian suy nghĩ linh tinh về nhiều thứ linh tinh hơn nữa.

Như việc hôm nay ăn gì, ngày mai ăn gì. Như cái máy nước nóng trong nhà tắm dạo này toàn kêu ùng ục và nước chả nóng tí nào. Như Dino hình như vẫn còn cao thêm được nữa và điều đó thật phi thực tế.

Như việc có một gia đình đúng nghĩa.

Khẽ nhắm mắt lại, hít đầy lồng ngực không khí buổi sớm.

Sẽ là hương cà-phê mỗi sáng, sẽ là tiếng cười của anh. Sẽ là tiếng rao bán dâu văng vẳng, sẽ  là cái lạnh sáng sớm cứa vào da thịt ấm hơi chăn. Sẽ là…

Tiếng trẻ con đùa giỡn thu hút sự chú ý của cả hai, kéo Hibari khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

Họ đứng lại nhìn một đám trẻ cười đùa đầy sức sống đang chơi lò cò trên một vũng nước tù. Nước bắn lên tung tóe bẩn cả quần áo chúng, nhưng bọn trẻ dường như không nghĩ đến những việc như vậy.

Cậu thấy khóe miệng Dino khẽ nhếch lên. Có lẽ chúng khiến anh nhớ về tuổi thơ mình.

“Đi thôi, Ngựa-”

“Anh muốn nhận nuôi một đứa trẻ.” Dino nói, mắt vẫn nhìn đầy trìu mến vào đám trẻ nhỏ.

Hibari trở nên im lặng, luôn kiệm lời như bản chất của cậu từ trước đến giờ. Dino biết cậu đang suy nghĩ nên trả lời thế nào với anh. Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh đã hi vọng cậu sẽ đồng ý, nhưng rồi nghĩ lại thì, Hibari vốn không thích sự ồn ào. Cậu ấy trông có vẻ là loại thích trẻ con và thú nhỏ, nhưng nếu so với việc ghét sự huyên náo thì chắc không bằng.

Họ đã sống cùng nhau trong một mối quan hệ mập mờ suốt mấy năm nay, và điều đấy khiến Dino nghĩ rằng mình đã hiểu tường tận chàng trai. Ba năm? Bốn năm? Năm năm? Họ thậm chí không kết hôn hợp pháp, hay công khai chuyện hẹn hò hay bất cứ thứ gì như vậy. Cậu không cần một danh phận, anh biết chắc như vậy, vì Hibari là người bảo vệ mạnh nhất của Vongola – gia tộc mạnh nhất – và như vậy thì chưa đủ cho một cái danh sao? Nhưng cho dù vậy, cậu vẫn chấp nhận sống cùng với anh ở một thị trấn biển nhỏ bé, ở một đất nước cách quê hương yêu dấu, cách Namimori yêu dấu của cậu cả vạn dặm. Dino không biết người khác nghĩ thế nào, nhưng anh chắc thứ giữ cậu lại là tình yêu giữa họ.

Nghe thật xa xỉ làm sao, với những con người không biết chừng ngay chiều nay sẽ phải dẹp cái bữa tối với gà hoặc cá gì đó qua một bên để đứng lên chiến đấu, lao vào vòng sinh tử.

Nhưng anh vẫn tin rằng sự gắn kết của họ đủ mạnh để anh có thể giữ lấy đám mây lãng du ấy.

Vì thế anh đã cho phép mình hi vọng, hi vọng rằng họ có thể ở bên nhau như một gia đình thực thụ, một mái nhà tràn ngập mùi hương ngọt ngào. Chỉ sợ hi vọng quá nhiều sẽ thành vô vọng.

Dino cười hì hì, xoa gáy, “Tự dưng đứng lại nhìn con nhà người ta chơi, không khéo sẽ bị hiểu lầm là bọn buôn nội tạng mất. Chúng ta đi tiếp thôi.”

Nói đoạn anh đi trước, bỏ qua ánh nhìn như xoáy vào mình của chàng trai. Cậu biết anh đang có ý định bỏ cuộc, đang có ý định từ bỏ hi vọng của mình.

“Anh thích con gái hay con trai?”

Dino giật mình quay lại nhìn cậu. Mặt anh lộ rõ vẻ bối rối, giống như những lúc không có thuộc hạ kế bên, mặc dù ngay lúc này một vài thuộc hạ chắc đang nấp đâu đó quanh đây thôi.

“Ý em.. là sao?”

Có lẽ đến cuối cuộc đời mình, Dino Cavallone sẽ không thể nào quên nụ cười của cậu ngày hôm nay. Cho dù chỉ là một cái nhếch miệng, nhưng nó như khiến tim anh trật một nhịp.

“Ý tôi là, chúng ta hãy nhận nuôi một đứa trẻ. Trả lời đi, anh thích nam hay nữ?”

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Nó thích khí hậu ở Ý.

Em gái nó cũng vậy.

Mặc dù cả hai đứa nó chưa bao giờ rời khỏi Ý, nhưng chúng đoán chắc không có nơi nào trên thế giới có thể tuyệt đến vậy vào mùa xuân.

Thằng nhóc bảy tuổi thích những sáng se lạnh mà papa và cha của chúng ngồi bên cửa sổ phòng bếp ngắm đường phố dưới làn mưa màu bạc, với tiếng rào rào khe khẽ xuyên qua lớp cửa kính mỏng len vào trong nhà. Thích những khi họ quấn chăn ngồi đấy tự bao giờ, trước cả khi chúng thức dậy, im lặng và trông thật yên bình, khác hẳn những lúc ồn ào của cả hai. Hai anh em chúng sẽ nấp sau tường nhòm vào, xem thử liệu cha có thật sự có giác quan thứ sáu không, chờ đợi người đàn ông quay lại và thấy chúng đứng đấy.

Và khi ấy, khi ánh mắt chúng giao nhau với ánh nhìn của cậu, cậu sẽ mỉm cười và hất đầu về phía mấy cái bánh nướng nóng hổi ở trên bàn. Những cái bánh nướng mà do hôm nay trời mưa, nên có lẽ là do bà chủ nhà mang lên cho. Hai đứa trẻ lon ton leo lên cái ghế gỗ để vừa tầm nhìn lên mấy cái bánh bày trên bàn, trong cái đĩa có hoa văn hoa sen do Fon gửi đến từ Trung Quốc. Chúng hít hà cái mùi bột bánh, mùi ngọt của đường nâu, mùi việt quất hoặc thi thoảng là mùi chocolate của đống bánh, sau đấy lựa cái trông ngon lành nhất và tống vào cái miệng be bé của mình, nhồi cho đầy hai bên má phúng phính.

Cả hai người ngồi bên cửa sổ kia sẽ dành hết sự chú ý của mình về hai đứa trẻ, nhìn chúng ních căng cái bụng với vẻ mặt dịu dàng người ta hay thấy ở những bậc sinh thành. Họ sẽ ôm lấy chúng nếu chúng ăn xong và bỗng cảm thấy muốn hưởng hơi ấm từ hai người đàn ông, hoặc sẽ quay đi ngồi nhìn ra ngoài một cách lười nhác nếu chúng quyết định sẽ lục tủ lạnh tìm sữa uống hoặc quả gì đó để ăn.

Sau buổi sáng, chúng sẽ được đưa đến trường hoặc dẫn ra chợ nếu hôm đó là ngày nghỉ. Những con cá mắt trong veo in hình nền trời, những tảng thịt to và đỏ lòm lòm treo trên quầy của ông hàng thịt, những loại quả đủ màu sắc bày trên hàng trái cây, mùi hương thơm nức mũi từ những quán ăn sáng,… tất cả thu hút sự thích thú của cả hai đứa trẻ, mặc cho đấy là lần thứ bao nhiêu chúng được dắt ra chợ đi chăng nữa.

Và thi thoảng, một mùi ngai ngái từ đất bốc lên, báo cho chúng rằng sẽ lại có một trận mưa tạt ngang qua nữa.

Những ngày mưa sẽ vẫn còn dài, dài lắm.

Sẽ là những ngày mùa xuân đẹp trời ở Ý.

 

 

= = = = =


End file.
